Heaven or Hell of the Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Things are tense with Sam and Angela separated but the job is still there and she has Sam's back when he takes down Ramsey the queen of the hellhounds. It becomes a little more difficult when she reveals that she knows Mick Davies. Talk about a rock and a hard place. Tag to Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell.


**Heaven or Hell of the Light**

"Stay in the car. Keiko, guard."

It was probably a bad idea to face a hell hound without his dog but Sam needed to give Gwen a fighting chance and he knew the Keiko would live up to her hellhound heritage from Moira. He went anyway and was promptly tackled by the thing, knocking his glasses away so he couldn't see it. He didn't have to see it since it was on top of him and was getting close to turning him into hellhound chow.

It was unexpected when the weight suddenly disappeared followed by a blur of fur. It had Sam gasping in surprise when he saw Gideon, hackles raised as he growled at Ramsey, the mother of all hellhounds. It was a surprise since Gideon was the runt of his litter but he had been identified as alpha material and it was making itself know, especially the fact that he was like Moira, a harridan. And it went to work as he held off Ramsey and… she came in. The distraction allowed Sam to get to his feet and ready the blade he would need to kill the damn thing.

Killing the hellhound was rather quick once he got set. All it involve was getting the blade under the ribcage and Ramsey was down. It was also rather messy. Black blood… it was the worst to get out of clothes. And he remembered when he killed a hellhound to complete the trials.

"Looks like you're two for two."

It was something she would say. Sam looked at his rescuer, his wife and the mother of his daughter standing there giving that lopsided grin she gave. He couldn't help but smile at her and replied, "You have the better track record."

"I tamed a hell hound or two," she corrected with a slight chuckle.

It was enough to relieve the tension that had been in place since Sam told Dean that Angela wasn't staying at the bunker anymore. Dean was upset and kept saying that she left him. It pissed him off since she didn't leave him and they almost got into a fistfight or two over it. Before they went on this job was one of the few times that it wasn't full of snide comments. It was more along the lines of how he and Dean used to rib each other with him complaining about Dean's hygiene habits and Dean pointing out his cleaning preferences. More specifically the shampoo he got, which he only used because of Angela's sensitive nose.

The other upside was that Sam had managed to spend a couple of nights with his wife. On jobs that weren't too far, she was there and she brought Jess. It wasn't perfect but at least he got time to spend time with his wife and daughter and he was secure that they were okay. He didn't like that she didn't feel safe staying in the bunker with him and Dean around. That miffed Dean since he felt that she didn't have trust in them to keep the baby safe.

In the end, Gwen was safe and Crowley got his hellhound trophy but that still left the situation between him, Angela and Dean. Sam felt like he was on thin ice as they drove back to the bunker. Angela hitched a ride with them even though Dean had mocked her, asking why she didn't use the mojo she used to keep herself hidden. Sam thought she dealt with it a heavy handed punch when she merely stared at his brother and gave him the cold shoulder that was a polar ice cap. It was cold enough that he felt it and the dogs gave a high pitched whine.

There was little to no conversation when they got back. Sam was prepared to say good bye to her at the door with a kiss and a promise to come to the cabin later when Dean actually invited her in for a drink. It had him alarmed since Dean used that tactic to ambush someone who earned his anger. He was more concerned that his brother would get hurt rather than her since they both had seen what happens when she got really angry.

He breathed a little easier when Dean offered her a beer asking, "Jess doing okay?"

It like watching a polite conversation regarding her interrogation methods, which they both had witnessed, as Sam watched Angela take a sip and reply, "She's fine. Misses her father and favorite uncle."

"Well maybe it would be better if you came home."

Sam gritted his teeth. He heard the tone in Dean's voice. He really didn't want to start a fight since he was definitely going to have one on his hands when he told Dean about his saying yes to the Brits. He steeled himself to step in since there were a lot of things that he tolerated from Dean but being disrespectful to his wife… another story.

As it turned out, he didn't need to when Angela replied, "Not as long as they are here and have the ability to get in the bunker even with my wards." She gave Dean a steely eyed look that would have made Ramsey the hellhound piss on herself if she were still alive.

Dean eyed her back before taking a sip of his beer. "No excuse for taking off and leaving Sam," he said more to be a pain.

"She didn't leave me," Sam gritted out and eyed his brother with a narrow eyed look. He would have said more but Angela had her hand on his arm. He calmed down as her hand slid downwards and touched the skin of his hand.

 _What are you doing Angie?_

 _Singing you a lullaby._

It had been a personal joke since Angela did see the Avengers film in a fit of whimsy as she called it. It was in reference to the Black Widow's ability to soothe the Hulk down. She had teased him horribly about it but it caught on and since then it was used more as a code to indicate when he was agitated or she was. Sometimes they didn't have to ask. In this case, she knew the cause and was ready to respond as she did now as she said to Dean, "Don't say anything about which you don't understand, Dean Winchester. Unless you really want to know."

A pin could have dropped and Sam saw that Dean was ready to give in but not without a fight as he said, "Then why not come to us? We've been together for years and this is the first time in… forever that you do this."

Angela was quiet for a moment. Sam saw it for what it was and that was contemplating her answer so that it didn't sound as bad. She then said, "I know it was rash but I have history with the Brits that is not so pleasant and… It is very… _very_ hard to act normal when my instincts are rearing its head. I am having a hard time functioning like normal when every fiber of my being is screaming to keep my baby safe. Everything that is perceived to be a threat…" She made a gesture to indicate her fangs.

Sam blinked as he heard her explanation. He knew she was scared but to hear that her vamp half was asserting itself and to a point where it was making it difficult for her… It made him feel guilty for the conversation they had when she left the bunker. He would have said something but his phone rang. He checked it and found that it was from Mick. Great.

The ringing was enough to break the tension of the conversation since Dean looked at Angela and said, "Well cool your instincts for a moment."

For Sam, he couldn't really hide it since he basically ignored the call in front of them. Now attention was on him as Dean asked, "Is that your computer talking to you again?"

Sam looked at the pair looking at him, "No. It's, uh… Mick Davies."

"What?"

Sam recognized his brother's expressions and knew most of his wife's. The look she was giving though… It had him wondering. He focused on his brother though since he knew he had to come clean, "Dean… I don't have a computer program feeding me cases. I uh… Gwen? Every job we've worked in the last two weeks… They've all come from the British Men of Letters."

It was expected when Dean put his beer down and looked at him with that look. "Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you cause I know how much you hate them."

Dean was quick to correct him, "No, we hate them. Us. Together."

"I get that. Yeah, I do. But… but…" Sam sighed since this was a similar pitch he used with Angela and she wasn't biting. But he had to give it again, "Dean, because of Mick and his guys the alpha vamp of one clan is dead. They get results."

It was not comfortable with the look on Dean's face and the look that was fast becoming the second hated expression his wife was giving him. Still Sam gave his explanation. Sure he didn't like them either. They tortured him and they could have done worse to his wife when she was pregnant. He sighed at Dean's expression, "Either way, I shouldn't have lied to you. And I'm sorry."

"Well… okay."

Sam frowned a bit at his brother's response, "Okay?"

"What do you want me to say? So I like them? No. Do I trust them? Hell no." Dean took a breath and added, "You're working with them when your wife is on the run because of them?"

"Like I said," Angela interrupted softly, "A past history."

Like that was any better. Sam knew that it wasn't. It certainly perked up when Dean said that he was right. He looked up and stared at his brother. Dean continued, "We work with people we don't trust all the time. I mean, hell, I just Liam Neeson'd it up with Crowley and Angie… past history up the whazoo. So if you wanna give this a shot, then… Fine."

Sam was surprised by Dean's willingness to go along with this. Never really before had Dean followed his lead completely on something like this. Angela stood by him even when she disagreed but it really couldn't count. She stood by him no matter what but… she would fight him if it was to save him from himself. Hell, she proved that when she tried to stop him from setting Lucifer free when he jumpstarted the Apocalypse.

"But the minute… and I mean the second… something feels off, we bail," Dean warned.

"Yeah, of course. Deal," Sam agreed.

"Deal," Angela replied.

Sam looked at her the same time as Dean did. Her expression didn't change but… He looked at her with a raised brow. What was she thinking?

Angela looked at him and Dean and replied, "I may not be staying at the bunker but the jobs lately are the usual meaning saving people." She looked at them and noted their expressions and continued, "Know thyself and know thy enemy. He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight."

Dean looked at her and then at Sam before asking, "So you're not willing to come home but you're still working the job?" He raised his brow.

"Ever figure out why Crowley couldn't just snap me to Sheridan?" She raised her brow at both brothers.

Sam had wondered about that. He knew she was good with warding sigils and she was meticulous about them. It was knowledge worthy of the Men of Letters and Sherlock certainly had an appreciation for her ability. Now that she more or less admitted what she had done, a lot of things made a lot of sense now.

Dean nodded appreciatively at that. Sam though could tell that his brother just wanted to see her slap the demon again. He had to admit that it was hilarious and never failed to make him give the slightest of smiles. Still that revelation was better. It also lightened the load that was hanging between them all since he knew for certain that their daughter was safe. It certainly helped when Mick called back with need for a report and possibly another job and it was a conversation that he didn't look forward to.

"Let me guess, Mick wanted to know how it went," Angela said.

Sam looked at her and his brother and his mouth quivered slightly as he replied, "Uh… yeah. Um…"

"Figures," Angela replied as she took a sip of her beer. "Meticulous and detail oriented but definitely not field material." She gave a slight chuckle at that. She relaxed some more and looked at nothing in particular as she took another sip of beer.

"Yeah I get the know nothing," Dean countered, "But about the other stuff…"

"Dean." Sam didn't want to put Angela through an interrogation. He moved to interrupt the questioning before it blew up the nice interlude they were having before she left to go back to their daughter.

"I mean…" Dean glanced at Sam with a look to be quiet. He shifted back towards Angela and continued, "That made it sound like it was personal."

"I do know the Brits, Dean," Angela countered as she looked at him. She held her beer in a casual manner as she looked at both Winchesters head on. She then got up and walked out of the room. She was back a few minutes later with a file folder.

Sam recognized the file type. They were from the case files of the Men of Letters. What was she doing with one of those? He saw that Dean was curious as well and merely voiced it out loud, "What are you doing with a case file, Angie?"

They got their answer the second she put the open file down on the table and turned it towards them. Sam glanced at her as she stared downward at them. His gaze caught hers but only briefly as she shifted to look downwards and tapped on the photograph that was facing them. He looked down and things started to make a little sense.

"Whoa. You, Mac and…" Dean was looking at her with a wide eyed look.

"That was before Mick became official," she offered. "Over ten years ago."

"So you know someone on the inside?"

Sam knew the question was a disarming one. She taught Dean how to better that technique and he used it more often than he liked. He looked at his brother and breathed, "Dean…"

"We knew each other. It's why I met and spoke to him," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. Sam knew that Dean was probably going to say something and he had a few questions himself. She answered them as she continued, "I know how to conduct a meet. I used to work for government agencies."

"One," Dean corrected, "And that was not even official. Fricking JFK." He looked away for a moment.

"Who do you think taught me spy craft?" Angela looked at both Sam and Dean with that question and a bemused expression on her face. "Point is, I didn't go without backup. And it was a talk between old friends."

"Well at least you're not sleeping with the enemy."

Sam would have punched Dean for that one. He was held back when Angela reached over and stoked the top of his hand. She looked at both of them as she said, "Mick… is a legacy. Like you too. You can imagine Mac felt it to be a betrayal and he has a good reason for that. I didn't understand it at first but…"

"You let it go," Sam stated more than asked.

"Yes," Angela replied with a firm look. She looked at them both before she continued, "I let it go to some point since we haven't spoken to each other in over ten years. He's a librarian, not a field man." She shook her head slightly. "And yes, he pitched to me."

"And you said yes," Dean replied making the face he did where he was trying to be nice but in fact he was livid.

"I made the terms," Angela clarified. She gave them a pointed look. "I will not hide with my head stuck in the sand. But I won't go into something if it is against everything I believe in. Besides…" She gave a shrug before continuing, "What better way to get information?"

The conversation was over and the silence ensued. Sam felt uncomfortable about it. Sure they were polite but that was all it was. Angela was able to do a Skype session so he and Dean could see Jess before she left. Sam knew that he was going to have to have a series of conversations between them. Hell, he wasn't sure he liked the fact that his wife was going to work with them and get into this whole using them thing. It was a bit of a hard blow to learn that she knew Mick Davies but then again she said they hadn't spoken for a long time…

It was the moment of truth when Angela grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door to leave. Sam didn't want her to go and it felt the same way every time he said goodbye. The last time it felt like a one night stand since that was just her and… It also didn't help that she slept on his side of the bed but he couldn't blame her for that. And he did tuck her in on his side when she was pregnant and after being rescued from that Toni bitch.

"Well… I have to go."

"Yeah," Dean was replying, "Gotta make sure Jess is…" He pursed his lips and turned away.

Sam watched as Angela looked saddened for a moment before she turned and headed up the stairs. He walked to catch up with her and grabbed her hand. "Angie."

"I have to go Sam," she said.

"Just… wait." Sam held onto her hand and held it in his large ones. He looked at her, took in her features before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and then shifted to press his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you. I want to come home."

"I know but… Jess is important." Sam continued to rub his head against hers. He liked the fact that this vamp sign of affection was well accepted and considered very normal in public. He sighed as he took comfort in her touch and smiled when she responded in kind. "And… I think you're doing the right thing."

"It just… it sucks."

Sam was in agreement. It wasn't the most ideal of situations. He really did think that they were doing some good work here with the Brits but he couldn't deny that his priority was his daughter and his wife had that in mind. It was precaution and he felt secure that they were taking precautions. He still had to think about the one eighty she did by agreeing to work with them but he got where she was going by quoting Sun Tzu.

"I have to go."

Sam sighed, not wanting to let her go. But he had to. "Alright," he breathed as he pressed a final kiss to her lips. He pulled back to look at her. He took in her features and noted the glittery look in her eyes. They were vibrant and full of life but full of emotions. He put his hand and rubbed her cheek. "I'll come by in a couple of days."

"We'll be waiting."

Sam sighed as Angela stepped out of the bunker. He didn't like the situation but he felt lucky and blessed that he had a partner, his wife, working with him. They both wanted the same things and if he wanted to look at it through a tactical standpoint, they were covering all their bases. Dean was right in this. Yes, they would work with the Brits but if something went wrong, then they were bailing. It was a dance they did all the time, dancing with the devil and it was often better the one that you knew than the one you didn't. It wasn't either or. Just somewhere in between.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like all the cards are laid out and even then the situation sucks. Tag to Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell.


End file.
